El color de la esperanza
by karma3985
Summary: Los griegos tenían el mito sobre "la caja de Pandora." Cuentan que en la caja estaban encerradas todas las cualidades positivas y negativas del ser humano. Un día Pandora quiso dar un vistazo dentro de ella y dichas cualidades aprovecharon para escaparse, la única que no escapó fue la esperanza. Relato sin fin de lucro, basado en personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.


**El color de la esperanza**

 **Notas de la autora: Ocurrencia de último minuto, espero y la disfruten. XD**

El claxon de un coche me despertó de mi abducción. Caminaba por la avenida distraída e inconsciente de mis actos, en mi cabeza rebotaba cada palabra dicha por el que pensé era el hombre de mi vida.

— «¡No excitas ni al más satírico de los hombres!, me la jalo más viendo rosita fresita que contigo.»— Siempre me pareció estúpido el refrán de morir por amor, ahora con el corazón desgarrado me arrepiento de burlarme de ello; el dolor que alberga mi alma es muy similar al que sentí cuando perdí a mis padres.

Lo amaba intensamente. Lo amo. Nadie puede arrancar un sentimiento en cuestión de una hora, me guste o no, jamás podré olvidarlo; pero la última estocada que acabó con todo vestigio de afecto fue: «prefiero las caricias y la belleza de mí ex, que la aspereza y agresividad de una vieja mandona como tú.»

—¡Lo sabía, no la había olvidado!, «perdí ante una mocosa.» ¡Perdón!, uno no puede perder lo que nunca fue suyo. Solo fui el clavo que sacó otro clavo.

Quién lo iba a decir, aquella bonita y fría tarde de invierno, salí del trabajo, feliz y ansiosa a la vez, recibí un mensaje de aquel idiota donde me escribía que necesitaba verme, que, si podía llegar a su apartamento y como la tonta enamorada que soy, me fui con la mayor de las ilusiones, pasé por unos comestibles para hacer una cena "romántica" para los dos. Tomé el metro directo a mi tumba. —Quería verlo. «También debía hablar con él.»—Maldita zopenca como no pude intuir que no era para nada bueno.

Me extrañó que solo presionara el botón para abrir el portón y no saliera a mi encuentro, como siempre lo hacía, subí al apartamento abrió y un dejo de sonrisa asomo por un lado de su boca. No éramos la típica pareja que se come a besos vaya donde vaya. —¡Aclaro!, en la calle, en su casa o en la mía era otra cosa—. No hubo un beso solo un forzoso asentimiento de cabeza y las cansinas palabras… —espérame en la sala, debo hablar seriamente contigo, pero antes debo ir al baño — salieron de su boca.

Esperé por diez minutos, cuando llegó a la diminuta sala donde, lo noté pálido —¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Sí!, mujer. —Lo que tengo que decir quizás no sea fácil para ti, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo más. —«Me helé.» —Espero que no hagas escándalo alguno y no me interrumpes mientras hable, tampoco quiero un ridículo que llegué a oídos de los vecinos.

Saqué valor de donde no lo tenía. —¿Qué es eso tan importante? —Fue el pitazo de arranque para sus hirientes palabras:

— Sé que, aunque lo niegues esto de dolerá.

—Eso solo lo sabré yo. ¡habla!

— ¡Bien!, Esto es todo. Terminamos.

Abrí mis ojos y mi boca cuanto pude y la cerré de inmediato.

— Estoy faltando a mi palabra, —¡lo sé!, — te prometí tantas cosas que en su momento y al igual que tú las creí ciertas. Te juro que no fueron artimañas solo que los sentimientos cambian y los míos lo hicieron.

—Entiendo eso, lo que no comprendo es como hace una semana se suponía que sentías algo por mí y ahora de buenas a primeras, me tiras como un perro a la calle.

—¡Te equivocas! He disimulado todo este tiempo, pero no lo soporto más, llevo meses con esto carcomiendo mi ser.

—¿Meses?

—¡Sí, mujer meses! — Te creí más inteligente. ¿Cómo no sospechaste de mis viajes repentinos al extranjero?

—Me dijiste que eran por trabajo.

—Tuviste que ser rubia para ser tan tonta. —¡Obviamente no ha sido así!

Contuve mis lágrimas y las ganas de matarlo a golpes.

— ¿Volviste con ella?

—¡Sí!

—Aun estando conmigo… ¡Sínico!

—¡Ya vez!, la vida es caprichosa y el amor lo es aún más. Prefiero las suaves caricias y la belleza de mí ex, que la aspereza y agresividad de una vieja mandona como tú.

—¿Antes no me considerabas ni vieja ni mandona?

—¡Lo acabas de decir! —¡Antes! —Tampoco era para que te creyeras la última cosa.

Tomé aire y mordí mi labio inferior hasta paladear ese inequívoco sabor a hierro de la sangre. Mi dolor era tan fuerte que no pude siquiera actuar con enojo. Todo a mi alrededor me parecía tan irreal, una horrible pesadilla que sucedía a cámara lenta.

—Si lo que querías era terminar con nuestra relación, lo único que debías hacer era hacerlo, no comportante tan hostil.

—Tenía lástima por ti.

—¡Oh, no! —Puedo omitir todas las estupideces que has dicho, pero que sientes lástima, eso si que no. —¡No!, no soy un mendigo para limosnear amor y menos por un cerdo como tú.

—A veces te comportabas como tal.

—No ofendas mi inteligencia. Todo me quedó claro. Creo que no queda más de que hablar. Solo puedo desearte suerte en tu vida y ojalá seas feliz.

Sus ojos eran un par de oscuros muros impenetrables, su rostro impaciente, sin un ápice de gesticulación.

—No necesito de tus buenos deseos, pero, de cualquier forma, ¡Gracias!

—¿Sabes algo?

—Tsk, ¿Qué?

—No vales ni un solo pujo que dio tu madre al parirte.

—¡Que culta!

—No me provoques Nara. —le dije en amenaza y levantando mi mano para abofetearlo, pero no lo hice. —¡No mereces ni siquiera que te golpeé! —La próxima vez, si ya no quieres seguir en una relación, ten los huevos suficientes para acabarlo sin tener que hacer uso del sadismo.

—Tal vez lo tome en cuenta.

Agarré mi bolso, abrí la puerta para irme cuando el inmaduro me llamó.

—¡Oye, espera!

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué más te faltó?... ¡¿Golpearme?!

—¡Nada! —. Es solo que olvidas tus bolsas.

—¡Quédatelas!

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hago con ellas?

—Métetelas en el culo si te da la gana.

Lo vi abrir su boca por el asombro. —¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la estación?

—¡Menudo cara dura resultaste! Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así.

Salí de la antesala del infierno con orgullo, pero con el corazón roto. —¡Rota!, era así como me sentía, hecha añicos, pulverizada por un mocoso que me prometió incluso envejecer a mi lado.

Di vuelta tras vuelta por la ciudad, —pensativa, — Estupefacta, sin dar cabida a lo ocurrido hace unas horas. —Escuché el claxon de un coche y la mano de un hombre hacerme rápidamente hacia atrás antes de ser atropellada.

No le di importancia a su apariencia.

—¿Está bien señorita?, ¿Le sucede algo?

—«Asentí nerviosa» ¡Sí!, solo no me percaté del auto, tengo la cabeza en otro lado. ¡Perdóneme si lo asusté!

— Por mí no se preocupe. ¿Segura que está bien?

—¡YA LE DIJE QUE SÍ! —«¡Joder! Ya hasta me desquité con quién no debe nada. —¡Gomen!, es solo que he tenido un mal día.

—Sé a lo que se refiere, pero sea lo que sea pasará. ¡Ya lo verá!

Él hombre dio media vuelta y se fue no sin antes darme una sonrisa o al menos eso quise creer ya que no logré verla porque llevaba cubierta gran parte de su cara con una bufanda.

Luego de mi pequeño percance, me fui a sentar en una banca del parque, permanecí contemplando como los rayos del sol se mimetizaban con el agua del lago, mientras yo tiraba maíz al suelo para que las palomas vinieran a comérselo. Mi mente no daba cabida a todo lo ocurrido. Mi corazón aún menos.

Llevé mi mirada a mi bolso y saqué un sobre blanco, lo abrí para leerlo una vez más. Se leía claramente —¡Positivo! —. Estaba embarazada, me enteré esta misma mañana cuando me desmayé en el trabajo y me llevaron a la clínica donde confirmaron mis sospechas.

Al principio lo tomé con miedo, pero después un burbujeante sentimiento nació en mis entrañas, traía dentro mío una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva esperanza. Fue como si eso me catapultara a seguir adelante aun sin el apoyo de mi pareja —es algo así como una fuerza motriz que me insta a superarme—.

No quiero a nadie atado a mí, no sin amor, no por compromiso. No se lo diré, —Capaz y me echa en cara que lo hice para amarrarlo. Únicamente se lo sabrán las únicas dos personas a quienes realmente les importa. Dirigí mi mano derecha a mi vientre y sonreí —¡¿Escuchaste bien pequeñito?!, somos un dúo. Dos en uno, dos contra el mundo; y con ello tomé mi bolso para irme a casa.

.

.

.

.

 **POV Shikamaru**

Permanecí en silencio, escuchando el eco de sus tacones bajar las escaleras, estaba estático, viendo fijamente la puerta, con inmensas ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, rogarle, hincarme si fuese necesario, clamando por piedad, porque me perdonara, que todo era mentira, que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. —Pero lo hecho, hecho está. —

Sentí mis lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas hasta perderse en mi cuello. —¡Tienes razón, problemática! —¡Soy un completo bebé llorón! —Tú también quieres hacerlo, pero te las aguantas. No te preocupes. —Yo las derramaré por los dos mi amor—.

Cuando la vi levantar su mano para darme un muy merecido guantazo sabía que ese golpe me dejaría en la lona, con costos y tengo voluntad para caminar. Golpe que para mí dicha nunca llegó, —«no mereces ni siquiera que te golpeé»—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

Fui diagnosticado con leucemia desde adolescente, el avance de la enfermedad ha sido paulatino. Cada que mi ahora exnovia me preguntaba por mi súbita pérdida de peso, el repentino tono amarillento que tomó mi piel, mis continuos viajes o el porqué vine del último de ellos con mi cabeza al rape, le inventaba cualquier excusa. La más reciente fue que me había contagiado algún virus por el agua contaminada de la aldea del arroz y que por eso estuve internado unas semanas en el hospital. Con respecto a mi actual cabeza de bolillo, le dije que perdí una apuesta con los chicos del departamento de la oficina y ese era el trato.

Lo cierto es que nunca salí de Konoha. Mis famosos viajes de trabajo eran el equivalente a internamiento en el hospital. Cuando ella iba a despedirme al aeropuerto, yo simulaba entrar al tren de pasajeros, esperaba a que se marchara, y me iba directo a la camilla 402.

De hecho, hace un mes me reuní el consultorio con la Dra. Senjū, para darme el resultado de mis análisis.

—Tengo malas noticias que darte, no hemos encontrado donador compatible, si no encontramos uno rápido tu índice de mortalidad es escaso.; tendremos que continuar con la quimioterapia y si eso no funciona proseguimos con radioterapia. Por el momento, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es pedirte que vayas conmigo al país del rayo, allá los avances medicinales han sido abismales, quizá y encontremos alguna solución.

—¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

—En treinta días.

—Pediré un permiso al trabajo sin goce de salario.

—¡Perfecto! —. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba joven Nara, como siempre le recuerdo. ¡Nada de sexo!

—¡Lo sé!

Ese día llegué con el ánimo por el suelo, y aunque me encontré la grata visita de mi chica, debía mentirle —una vez más— me excusé diciendo que mi cara larga era por estrés laboral. Llevábamos meses sin tener relaciones, por recomendación del médico, y para no levantar más sospechas me dedicaba en cuerpo y alma, a dejarla satisfecha a punta de orales. Cada vez me siento más exhausto y me costaba horrores disimular, era todo un infierno no poder tocar a mi novia, comportarme como un novio del siglo pasado, mi capacidad de resiliencia disminuía cuando ella decidía quedarse durmiendo, sentir su cuerpo, el olor de este y el de su cabello; tras de todo, como buen hombre y a pesar de mi debilidad física, amanecía con una erección tal vez no tan prominente, pero igual de problemática, que empezaba a calentarme más si Temari rozaba su trasero o sus pechos contra mi cuerpo estando dormida.

Dormir al lado de la persona que amas y deseas con todo tu corazón, conformarte con caricias y tener que enclaustrarte al celibato aun contra tu propia voluntad, es cosa de verdaderos varones.

En las madrugadas, me levanto con sigilo, bajo hasta los baños públicos del edificio para poder vomitar tranquilo—era una de tantas consecuencias de los medicamentos que me suministraban—. Sabía que comenzaba a sospechar, como típica mujer probablemente su primera opción es que tengo a otra. Comienza a sospechar —Estoy totalmente seguro—, y como nunca se queda callada, me exigirá respuestas. Respuestas que no tengo ni tiempo ni capacidad para contestar; si se entera de todo, permanecerá a mi lado, asumiendo una responsabilidad que no le compete y no estoy dispuesto a adosársela.

Al día siguiente de la consulta con la doctora, no pude resistir más, mis instintos ganaron la batalla. Esa mañana hice el amor con Temari de la forma más cadenciosa posible, me esmeré en ello, —como si mi vida dependiera de ese acto tan sublime—plasmé con cada embiste mi necesidad y agoté mi escasa energía. No me importó la orden de la doctora ni siquiera medio tiempo de usar un preservativo, además con lo débil que estoy y mis plaquetas a ras del suelo, lo mismo he suponer que sucede con mi conteo de espermatozoides y sin son igual de vagos que su contenedor, no hay forma biológica de embarazarla.

Chōji e Ino, me han amonestado cientos de veces, me tachan de egoísta, alegan que la problemática sería un gran apoyo en mi lucha, —y tienen razón—. Temari es todo lo contrario a mí, es activa, altiva y enérgica; no tiene miedo al que dirán y le pela un soberano rábano expresar lo que siente sea esto del gusto de terceros o no.

No sé si alguna vez les ha sucedido que sienten que deben hacer algo por ustedes mismos, —pelear tus propias guerras, vencer tus propios monstruos—. Entiendo que uno no es una isla y necesitas del sostén de los demás, y que si ese alguien es la persona que amas, la fuerza y motivación es aun mayor, pero no puedo hacerle eso a ella, me sentiría como una maldita larva energética, absorbiendo la vitalidad de la mujer que amo.

El timbre sonó, abrí la puerta, donde arribaba una chica rubia, pero no era la blonda que despaché de la forma más vil posible y que me trae cacheteando la banqueta desde que la conocí.

—Disculpa por meterte en este lío, Ino. Pero debía ser convincente.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—Si no la convencí con eso, lo logré con la cantidad de crueldades que le dije.

— No me gusta que la apartes de todo esto, merece saber la verdad. No es justo que elijas por ella, pero te apoyaré, aunque quizás la próxima vez que la vea me saque los ojos con sus uñas.

—¡No lo hará! —. Es muy orgullosa para hacer algo así.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡¿La verdad?!—«Asintió»—Como una mierda.

—Me mantengo entre si alabarte o patearte por lo que hiciste, solo estoy segura que debe ser difícil.

—¡Lo es!, ¡Créeme que lo es! —Dejaré las llaves de mi apartamento bajo la alfombra.

—¡De acuerdo!, le diré a Sai que me ayude con las cosas que tengo que traer para acá mañana.

—Solo no vayan hacer cochinadas en mi cuarto.

—¡Tarado! — ¡Ya en serio, Shika! —Verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¡Eso espero!

Me abrazó calurosamente, transmitiéndome todo el positivismo posible.

— Chōji, y yo te acompañaremos hasta el aeropuerto. Sai no puede ir, pero te manda decir que buena suerte.

—No deben tomarse tantas molestias. Estaré bien.

—¡Sí!, Si debemos, Shikamaru—. Somos el trío Ino- Shika- Cho. ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Se los agradezco!

Ino se mudaría a mi apartamento mientras yo sigo con los análisis, las terapias y la recuperación en el extranjero. Habíamos sido novios desde el último grado de secundaria, terminamos nuestra relación tiempo atrás, más nunca nuestra amistad, esa continúa intacta desde niños. La quiero como a una hermana, pero en el plano sentimental simplemente somos incompatibles.

Al poco rato, la única fémina del trío se marchó, dejándome reunido con mis propias sombras. No dormí esa noche, partiría en el primer vuelo de la mañana, pero eso no me desvelaba, lo que lo hacía era recordar su rostro desencajado de mí chica, sus ojos cargados de dolor… Tomé mi móvil para escuchar el último audio enviado por ella, una y otra vez.

 _¡Hola vago!, acá está lloviendo a cantaros, tardaré un poco en llegar. Te amo._

Tenía miedo, no quería morir, no tan joven y menos aun habiendo encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Temari es mi otra mitad, con ella puedo hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pelear por todo y volverme el hombre más afanado de todos por el único hecho de verla sonreír. No quería una relación fundamentada en mentiras, sería como una espiral sin fin y me sentía asfixiado, además ella pronto acabaría por develarlas.

Nunca le mencioné mi enfermedad, y los últimos meses con el avance de esta; me dediqué a inventar excusas y falacias por doquier. La problemática me conoce a la perfección, no quiero verla preocupada por mí; por eso hice hasta lo imposible para que ella me aborreciera; ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que jamás querrá saber de mí.

Estoy cansado de hacerme pruebas, fatigado del ir y venir entre inyecciones, TACS, —soy una jodida rata de laboratorio—. El costo de un trasplante es exorbitante, tuve que hipotecar la casa que me heredaron mis padres, pero aun así no logro abarcar todos los gastos por lo que accedí a que realizaran conmigo investigaciones médicas. Todo por un día más de vida. Todo por permanecer en este mundo. Todo por ella, aunque si Kami me deja más tiempo en este mundo, me tenga que conformar con verla de lejos.

Mañana, de nueva cuenta, comienzo a enfrentar mi destino.

.

.

.

.

 **Ocho meses después**

El 23 de Septiembre, un pequeño niño, de cabello oscuro como la noche, con ojos tan verdes como el color de la esperanza, sollozando y gimoteando le daba la bienvenida a la vida, mientras a cientos de kilómetros el hombre que lo engendró luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse en ella.

.

.

.

.

 **Micro Epílogo**

Chōji, Ino y Sai; esperaban impacientemente en la sala de espera. Por fin le habían hallado un donador de médula a Shikamaru y el trasplante se llevaba a cabo desde ayer.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió dándole paso a la exitosa y curvilínea Doctora.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ino.

—Las operaciones de trasplante son sumamente arduas y peligrosas. El joven Nara, estuvo muerto cerca de cuatro minutos, sin embargo, de un momento a otro los signos vitales retornaron, fue como si algo o alguien lo hubiese animado a vivir. —No soy una mujer muy creyente, pero cuando me encuentro con estos casos donde la probabilidad de la sobrevivencia de un paciente es prácticamente nula y no se tiene explicación alguna, es cuando recobro la fe. Solo un verdadero milagro lo salvó.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo, doctora? —preguntó Chōji.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero no. Él aún está muy delicado. —¡Chicos!, marquen este día en el calendario. Contra todo pronóstico, el joven Nara salió delante de la cirugía —. Su amigo, si todo marcha como hasta ahora, sobrevivirá, le han dado una segunda oportunidad de vida.

.

.

.

.

Oye, Tem. Se te da bien eso de engendrar bebés bonitos. —¡Mira!, que el chiquillo tiene buenos genes y eso que es la viva imagen de su padre a excepción de sus ojos.— ¡Sin ofender hermana!— dijo Kankuro.

—¿Acaso no es perfecto?

—¡Será un Don Juan! —¡Digno sobrino mío!

—Creo más bien que él les dará lecciones de seducción a ustedes dos.

—¡Y bien!, ¿ya le tienes un nombre o debemos llamarlo por un código de barras?

—¡ _Baka_! —. Giré mi rostro hacia el pequeño bultito entre mis brazos y amamantándose de mi pecho. —¡Sí!, ya sé cómo lo llamaré.

—¿Y cómo le pondrás? —interrumpió el acallado pelirojo.

—Ambos caerán de espaldas con el nombre que elegí para él.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola, chicos y chicas!

Un gusto volverlos a saludar. Espero les haya gustado este relato sin lemon (raro en mí); pero fue un pequeño destello creativo que me ocurrió en plenas horas de trabajo. Les comento, estoy próxima a subir un capítulo más de "Venganza se escribe con S de Shikamaru", la fecha aún no la sé porque primero debo afinar detalles y terminar unas investigaciones de la U.

Sin más que desearles buen fin de semana. Me despido. XOXO

P.D. Temari les dice esa última frase a sus hermanos, porque el nombre que eligió es Shikadai y con lo sucedido entre ella y Shikamaru; llamar a su recién nacido con el inicio del nombre de quién la hirió tanto, pues es un poco extraño. ¿no?


End file.
